crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
New Mission System
New Mission System is the successor to the Mission and Special Mission System. It combines a lot of aspect between those two, plus a revamped Attendance System to take advantage of the Mileage Shop and its MP system. Descriptions Missions are now available as daily and weekly missions, and players can do both at the same time. Daily missions are now broken into 6 milestones, each can be completed individually or together at once. Missions are now significantly easier and no longer ranking-dependant - thus, the reward is more limited - certain missions also provide a Quick Join button to let players jump into a room to complete it. Just like with Special missions, players must claim the prize when a mission is completed to mark it as done, and move on to the next one. Once all 6 are completed, an additional prize can be claimed (3000 GP + 50 MP). Weekly missions are harder, but also provides better prize (300 MP each) - players can get up to 3 weekly missions. A rather neat feature in this system is that players can use GP to change a mission if they find it too hard or troublesome to complete (i.e winning a Ranked match, surviving once in HMX...). Players can change mission up to 5 times per day (both daily and weekly mission), the first time will cost 1000 GP and subsequently 2000, 3000, 4000 and 5000 GP. Availability Available in all CrossFire versions with the Mileage Shop and MP System *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Philippines' *'CF North America' *'CF Indonesia' *'CF Español' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Russia' List of missions Daily Missions *Complete 1 mission *Login 10 minutes *Login 15 minutes *Login 20 minutes *Add 3 friends *Play 1 game with friend *Play 5 minutes (all modes) *Play 15 minutes (all modes) *Play 20 minutes (PVP) *Play 20 minutes (PVE) *Play 2 TDM games *Buy 1 item *Receive 2 items *Kill 10 opponents *Play 2 TDM games *Win 1 TDM game *Play 2 FFA games *Play 2 S&D games *Win 1 S&D game *Play 2 Ranked matches *Win 1 Ranked match *Play 2 ZM games *Play 2 ZM2 games *Play 2 ZM3 games *Clear 1 ZM game *Clear 1 ZM2 game *Clear 1 ZM3 game *Play 2 Hero Mode games *Play 2 HMX games *Survive 1 HMX round *Earn 1000 EXP *Earn 1000 GP *Earn 100 MP Weekly Missions *Play 60 minutes (PVE) *Play 60 minutes (PVP) *Play 50 minutes (all modes) *Play 3/6 PVP games *Play 3/6 PVE games *Earn 3000 EXP *Earn 3000 GP *Earn 120 MP *Login 60 minutes *Complete 3 daily missions *Complete all daily missions Tips & Strategies *All "match" missions only count if the game end with at least 8 players in total and you have to score at least 1 kill for it to count. Timed mission will be rounded up, so joining a room with 30 seconds left on the clock and completing it will give you 1 minute on your progress. *The "add 3 friends" mission only requires you to add; it doesn't matter if the other accept your invitation or not. You can opt to add 3 random people in the channel, then immediately cancel your invitation once the mission is completed. *The "receive 2 items" mission can be completed by buying anything from the Item Shop - cheapest way is to just grab 2 namecards / spray at 900 GP each. Additionally if you have any Reward Crates stored, open one will immediately give you 2 items and complete the mission. Other gift boxes like Weekend (Attendance reward) and Friend Giftbox also works. *It's best to group timed mission with normal mission, i.e PVP playtime + matches / win PVP games. Use GP to change the mission if it's mismatched. *For all "Play 1 ZM games", you just need to reach the result screen. Fastest way to do these is to make a friend/room clan with 3 people, then let the zombies kill everyone and fail the match or playing "Death Canyon". For ZM2, the fastest way to fail is playing Shipyard and let the zombies destroy your base. ZM3 game is even easier; you can setup a password protected room, play alone then fail by getting killed twice. *Remember that "Clear ZM games" mean you have to win, so use lowest difficulty when playing with friends / clanmates. With classic ZM, the best way to clear it is playing Death Rally map. Trivia * Upon release in CFVN, a serious glitch happened to the mission system in weekly tab that the PvE missions (60 minutes & 3 matches) were inversed into 60 matches and 3 minutes. It was fixed quietly in a subsequent patch. Gallery Category:CrossFire Category:System